Just Like Heaven
by trekkiexb5
Summary: A little dribblesong fic for a challenge on another website. It ties in with Sea of Stars but can be read separately


**Just Like Heaven**

**by Trekkiexb5**

**in answer to miaka mouse's challenge.**

**_Rated G, and part of the "Sea of Stars" fiction I'm in the middle of writing. You don't need to read that to understand this, I think. This challenge inspired me to give Relena's voice to my story, and is a glimpse of the epilogue to the story._**

One of the most remarkable things about Heero is that he can sing.

He showed me this ability on accident, sneaking off to a party and was cajoled into singing in a bar with his fellow security personnel.  He didn't know I knew of this get together from Dave and followed him after he had left the "Sea of Stars."  Little did I know of the great gift I would receive, him sitting in front of a piano and singing old songs.

Like he is right doing now, in the kitchen preparing dinner.  I don't think he realizes he is singing.   Whatever plays randomly on his stereo, he either hums along or outright sings, his light baritone filling the compartment.  When I first got here, he was so uptight, so polite, so reserved But when found him out, he became more relaxed around me and blessed me with that voice that seems to be a better representative of his soul than mere words.

And the music started, like now.  I watch him dice the myriad of vegetables for the stew he is preparing for us.  His knife slicing in time to the song.  He has sung to the ocean, when piloting this piece of artwork he calls home, or to the sunset, that he loves to watch but won't admit that he does.

The song ends another starts.  They all have the same feel, a dark sensual feel of love and lost, but this one is more exuberant in the joy, but the words feel somehow sad at the same time.

_"Show me, show me, show me, how you do that trick_

_The one that makes me scream" she said_

_"The one that makes me laugh," she said_

_And threw her arms around my neck_

_"Show me how to do it_

_And I promise that_

_I'll run away with you_

_I'll run away with you"_

Is that what I'm doing now? His ability to make me feel weak-kneed and strong at the same time has made me run away from my problems and to stay with him in the middle of the ocean on this tiny ship.  Again, we faced a few of my issues and his, too while running away.  

_Spinning on the dizzy edge_

_I kissed her face and kissed her head_

_And dreamed of all the different ways I had_

_To make her glow._

I remember the kisses from him, a recent event.  And other event that made me feel like I was on fire. The song strangely parallels my emotions towards him.  How, without even asking me or demanding me, I want to make him happy

I want him to sing everyday.  I want to be the reason.

_"Why are you so far away?" she said_

_"Why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you_

_That I'm in love with you?"_

There is a lyric I won't touch, but the question I need to ask is this; who was the one far away? Him or me?

_You_

_Soft and only_

_You_

_Lost and Lonely_

_You_

_Strange as Angels_

_Dancing in the deepest Oceans_

_Twisting in the water_

_You're just like a dream._

He is different.  I had treated him like he was a normal being, which he is not.  He is extraordinary in thought and in deed.  He has changed so much in the last few years.  The solemn teen that I met on that beach oh so long ago is a man.  His voice still sounds the same, but flections, timbre and resonance has changed.  There is depth and feeling behind it.  He may not how to say the words, but his voice tells all.  

Now his voice is telling Zero, who is underfoot once again in the kitchen, to get out of his way.  The poor dog slinks out, tail tuck between his legs.  And Heero didn't even raise his voice.  His voice has beautiful in itself, gone from that flat monotone waste of sound he used to threaten my life with. The instrumental part of the song comes to the end and he takes up singing the final words.

_Daylight licked me into shape_

_I must have been asleep for days_

_And moving lips to breathe her name_

_I opened up my eyes_

_And found myself alone alone_

_Alone above the raging sea_

_That stole the only girl I loved_

_And drowned her deep inside of me_

_You _

_Soft and only_

_You_

_Lost and lonely_

_You_

_Just like heaven_

The song just ends, with a guitar fading, and leaving my questions unanswered.  Is this how he felt when I dismissed him so long ago?  

"Relena?"

I looked up at him.  He ad turned from the stove and looked at me.  I wonder how long he has known that I have been staring unseeing at him? 

"Are you alright?"

I wanted to ask him of the morbid and sad thoughts now crossing my mind.  Shaking my head to rid myself of them, I decided to ask him a simple one.  "Well, am I?"

He cocked his head, confused. "Are you what?"

"Just like heaven?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, the stew covered spoon he was holding dripping onto the floor.  "No, you are not."

I was crestfallen. "I'm not?"  I asked, upset.

He shook his head, with a slightly bewildering look covering his face.  "Of course not, Relena.  You ARE heaven."  With that he, turned back to the stove and continued his stirring.

As an epiphany hit me, I started to laugh. The lyrics were wrong, not she but HE!  He was MY angel that the ocean tried to steal.  He was the one who dances upon the ocean is this vessel we currently reside it.  And it his he, who would, not has given up everything for me, for my "trick" that love of mine. HE is the one who is deep inside of me.  He turned around and looked at me.

"Are you sure you are alright?"  He asked again.

"Oh, Heero. You don't get it."  He didn't, my angel with Gundamium wings who fell from the sky and into my heart.  Who is the power behind every word of peace I have spoken.  He is my peace, my joy, and my life.  My heaven.

"No, are you going to explain?"

Now I was the one without the ability to speak how I feel.  Taking a page out of Heero Yuy's book, I decide to word it as simple as possible.  "The song reminded how much I love you, Heero," that wasn't everything but it summed it up.

For my simple words, I received the most precious of treasures, Heero's smile.  And that WAS heaven.


End file.
